


Sine Qua Non

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James on what's necessary in his life.</p>
<p>Mild spoilers for 6.03 <i>Fearful Symmetry</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sine Qua Non

**Author's Note:**

> Little mood piece set right after the final scene in Fearful Symmetry.

Coffee or a pint; I really don’t care. As long as I don’t have to go back to that empty flat. As long as I get to spend a bit more time with him, just us on our own. 

It’s not just that he stops me from brooding, though he does. He stops me from taking myself so seriously that I’m old before my time. He may be my boss, but he’s also my best friend. The closest thing to family I have – not that I can ever tell him that.

What am I going to do when he retires?


End file.
